Når Tiden Går I Stå  When Time Stops
by Dogfiresan
Summary: Seto Kaiba's liv synes at være et kedeligt, og alt for hårdt spil. Dag ud og dag ind arbejder den unge direktør, og kun hans lillebror er der til at muntre ham op. Vil dette ændre sig når Seto reder en fremmed pige?


DF: Yo guys :3 Min første fanfiction.. Ever.. XD Vil ikke dele den op med at hver sætning har sin ejen linje som jeg har set ved så mange andre, da jeg ikke orker at skrive det sådan :3 Håber i overlever A_A

Akuma: Vi ved alle sammen hvor meget den her historie stinker.. Men læs den nu alligvel, ik?

DF: Hm z_z Yeah. Please Review & Comment :D

**

* * *

**

_Han kunne høre vinden suse.. Han kunne se hvordan græsset fredeligt bølgede med vinden. Hvordan hans værk havde skabt så meget glæde hos alle de hjerter der havde fået en ny Duel disk i julegave, eller lige havde været i Kaiba Land med deres forældre. Han så ud over den by han havde levet i de sidste 5 år af hans liv. Han ønskede det havde været hele hans liv der havde foregået her. Domino City._

"Nii-sama… Nii-sama!" Seto åbnede langsomt øjnene, mens den velkendte dreng ved hans side forsøgte at få kontakt med ham. "Nii-sama! Vågn op!" Sagde den velkendte stemme igen. Seto lod et dybt suk komme ud og lukkede igen øjnene. "Jeg er vågen." Sagde han så roligt. Drengen ved hans side tog et lille skridt tilbage. "Åh… Undskyld.. Jeg tænkte bare jeg ville vække dig.. Du faldt i søvn ved computeren igen så…" Lød det fra drengen ved Seto's side. Seto åbnede igen sine dybe blå øjne. Denne gang var de lysvågne, rolige, vagtsomme, dog alligevel underligt beroligende. Han så frem. Drengen havde ret. Foran ham stod computer skræmen med de nærmest endeløse tal, rapporter, skemaer, breve og alt muligt Seto ikke engang ville tænke på ligenu. "Det er okay.. Tak fordi du vækkede mig." Kom det så roligt fra Seto. Han rettede sig op og gabte lavmeldt. Han rettede så blikket over på drengen ved hans side. Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba smilede sit friske, drengede, dog barnlige smil nu. "Det var så lidt Nii-sama!" Kom det så glad fra Mokuba. Seto smilede svagt af hans lille bror. Mokuba's sorte, store hår stod ud til alle sider som sædvanligt. Hans grå, mørke øjne glimtede af glæde, og stolthed som altid. Seto vidste hvorfor.. Mokuba så op til ham. For Mokuba, var Seto næsten som en gud. "Du burde ikke arbejde så hårdt Nii-sama.. Det er 3. gang inden for 4 dage du er faldet i søvn mens du arbejder." Sagde Mokuba med sin lettere omsorgsfulde, svagt bekymrede, men glade stemme. Mokuba forsatte med at tale om hvordan Seto pressede sig selv for hårdt. Seto sukkede let og lagde så en hånd på toppen af drengens hoved. Mokuba tav. Seto lukkede roligt øjnene. "Mokuba, tag det roligt. Jeg skal nok ordne det." Sagde Seto. Hans stemme var præcis, dog staadig rolig, og beroligende. Mokuba betød alt for ham. Generede man Mokuba, generede man Seto, hvilket førte til hele KC. Mokuba nikkede let. "Uh.. Ja Nii-sama. Selvfølgelig." Sagde han med en svagt usikker undertone. Seto lod roligt hånden flytte sig fra drengens hoved. Han smilede lidt af ham.

Den næste nat stod Seto udenfor de gigantiske glas vinduer på en form for altan. Hans blik var fastlåst på månen. Han havde lovet Mokuba at han ikke ville overanstrenge sig selv… Men hvordan? Han havde bunker af arbejder han skulle lave, og så i alderen af 16 år. Seto's brune hår sad som altid.. Den lidt brede tot hang ned mellem øjnene på ham, og man kunne kun lige se hans øjne før skyggerne fra hans hår dækkede ind over dem. Hans øjne.. Dybe og blå, mystiske og dog klare, Seto sukkede tungt og lukkede øjnene. Han havde ikke tid til at stå her. Indenfor ventede han arbejde.. Stadig 2 timers arbejde før denne dag ville være færdigjort, men ligenu… Arbejdede sagde ham ikke rigtigt noget. Seto rettede så blikket op mod månen. Fuldmåne. Det var ikke andet end nogle få måneder siden Seto havde set hans rival forsvinde gennem porten ind til dødsriget… Den han aldrig ville se igen. Han smilede lidt. Et eller andet sted var han teknisk set sammen med Atem nu. Eller, den egyptiske præst Seto, der levede for 3000 år siden var. Seto rystede kort på hovedet. Hvorfor tænke på det nu? Der var andet at tænke på som… Arbejde. Der gik det op for Seto. Han havde intet andet at tænke på end arbejde, og selvfølgelig Mokuba. Hans liv var det samme dag ud, og dag ind.. Han ville aldrig rigtigt komme videre, ville han? Før i tiden havde hans liv været et spil om liv eller død. Spændende. Han havde kæmpet for at holde sin elskede lillebror i live konstant. Hvordan havde KC klaret sig i al den tid uden hans hjælp? Det spørgsmål plagede ham. Hvorfor var det først som hans 'rejse' var sluttet, alt det arbejde var dukket op? Et råb afbrød Seto's tanker. Lyden af en bande han så tit havde hørt terrorisere gaderne. Han så roligt ned, og til hans overraskelse så han en pige. Hendes hår mindede egnelig en del om hans.. Samme brune farve. Dog var pigens hår længere end hans, selvfølgelig. Hun var på vagt. Selvfølgelig var hun det. Hun blev højstsandsynligt jagtet af den forbandede bande. Seto var vant til at se den her slags ting ske, dog plejede politiet hurtigt at gribe ind.. Men hvor var de nu? Seto så kort rundt… Ingen blinkende lys… Ingen biler overhovedet faktisk. Seto kunne se hvordan banden nu var begyndt at omringe pigen. Uden rigtigt at vide hvorfor, drejede Seto rundt, og overraskende hurtigt var han kommet ned i indgangshallen. Hans øjne var rolige, dog kolde. Han kunne se hvordan pigen nu stod presset op af glasdøren, mens banden kom nærmere. Hun blødte. Fra hendes venstre skulder løb blodet ned, og ved hendes hals var der skåret en dyb flænge, heldigvis ikke et sted den kunne gøre meget skade… Sådan så det da ikke ud.

Fyrene kom nærmere pigen. Hun trykkede sig tæt op af glasdøren bag hende, eller, det der lignede en spejleblank sølvgrå dør for dem, var gennemsigtigt glas for Seto, eller generelt bare folk der stod bag døren. Seto Indtastede en hurtig kode, og døren gled op. Pigen lukkede hårdt sine rødlige øjne, da en af fyrene på samme tid sprang frem mod hende med en kniv. Hun mistede balancen da døren hun havde lænet sig op ad pludselig forsvandt, og hun faldt bagover, dog ikke langt. Hun støtte imod noget. Hun var faldet bagover, og var væltet ind i Seto. Seto var dog forberedt, og gjorde ikke andet end forholdsvist blidt, dog fast at tage fat i om hende for at hun ikke skulle vælte helt. Pigen var egnelig meget slappere end Seto havde regnet med.. Og tynd. Som om hun ikke havde fået ordentlig mad i flere dage, eller bare mad overhovedet. Seto så dog ikke ned på hende. Han så uhyggeligt koldt, og hårdt frem på banden. Ham med kniven var som stivnet, og stod nu midt i det hele og stirrede på Seto.. "K-Kaiba…!" Frem stammede han så. Seto kneb svagt øjnene sammen. "Jeg ved ikke hvem i er, men lige meget hvem i er giver det jer ikke ret til at behandle en pige på den måde." hvislede Seto. Hans stemme var faktisk skræmmende. Hård, så kold at ens øre nærmest frøs til is, og samtidig kunne man høre en anelse vrede i den ellers så rolige stemme. Hele banden stod som lammede og stirrede på den unge direktør, deres øjne fyldt med frygt. Seto Kaiba var ikke kendt for at give folk tæsk, men enhver idiot kunne se på ham at han ville tvære dem ud uden problemer. "Skrid. Og vis jer aldrig omkring KC igen." Snerrede Seto så, denne gang var hans stemme hård nok til at smadre ruder. Hele banden stak halen mellem benene og på mindre end 10 sekunder var de ude af syne. Seto stod lidt og så efter dem, inden han så så ned på pigen. Hun var besvimet. Seto's øjne gik nu fra de hårde, kolde øjne han lige havde skræmt banden væk med, til forholdsvis rolige, og opgivende øjne. Han havde håbet på at hun havde været i stand til at gå.. Men det kunne han vidst glemme alt om. Seto slap hende med den ene arm og fiskede en mobil op af en lomme i hans jakke. Han ringede ved et simpelt tryk på en knap, og modtageren svarede ualmindeligt hurtigt. "Hvad sker der Nii-sama?" Lød det i den anden ende. På skærmen var Mokuba's spændte, dog alvorlige ansigt nu. "Gider du at få gjort en seng klar, Mokuba? Vi har en midlertidig gæst." Sagde Seto så roligt. "En gæ..?- Jeg mener.. Ja Nii-sama. Jeg gør gæsteværelse nummer 3 klar." Kom det fra Mokuba. Seto lavede en bekræftende lyd. "Tak Mokuba. Vi ses om lidt." Seto skævede igen ned mod pigen. "Ja Nii-sama." Afsluttede Mokuba og afsluttede opkaldet. Seto stoppede mobilen tilbage. Han sukkede svagt og tog roligt fat omkring pigens ben med den frie arm. Han løftede hende så op så hun lå blødt i hans arme. Hun vejede kort sagt ingen ting. Seto vendte roligt og begyndte at gå mod elevatoren. "Kør ned." Sagde han så tydeligt, og elevator døren åbnede sig. Seto gik roligt ind, og sørgede for at pigens hoved ikke ville ramme noget. Han stoppede midt i den forholdsvis store elevator. "4. sal." Sagde han så, igen tydeligt. "Køre til 4. sal." Lød en kvindelig, dog meget mekanisk stemme. Døren lukkede bag Seto, og elevatoren begyndte at køre op.


End file.
